


Welcome，Goodbye

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, 已生子背景, 父母称谓男女通用, 艾伦/利威尔 - Freeform, 艾利
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook
Summary: 会好起来的。他这么想，那些信息只是好久没碰落了尘，只要一吹，只要一吹。——你是利威尔。利威尔•阿克曼。只要轻轻一吹，就会想起来。





	Welcome，Goodbye

#1  
他从睡梦中醒来。  
不，或许“睡梦”这个词并不准确。  
那可真是充实的一场睡眠啊，没有梦境，过滤时间，只有一片安静的黑色——又或许，熟睡之时，并不记得有颜色。  
他试着去思考睡着时的自己眼前是漆黑还是空白。  
可他的眼睛是要搜寻四方的，当他意识到这双眼早已迫不及待地抓取身边景象时，神游的大脑也必须保持清醒。  
现在他才觉得有些不对劲。他无法调取头脑里的信息。  
会好起来的。  
他这么想，那些信息只是好久没碰落了尘，只要一吹，只要一吹。  
——你是利威尔。利威尔•阿克曼。  
只要轻轻一吹，就会想起来。  
正是想起这名字的瞬间心脏骤然加快的跳动，让他无比确信，他没有失忆。  
他意识到自己不在家里。  
他陷在绵软的床被之间打量四周。香槟、玫瑰、桃心形的蜡烛和天花板上巨大的水晶灯。  
这是一家宾馆。  
——我可能来过。  
他坐起身来，却发现衣物穿得好好的。白衬衫黑长裤，颈间打一块领巾，干净而严肃，不像是会来到这个房间的装束。至少，至少在这房间里，领巾总该被扯掉。  
他坐在床边静静地想着， “如果我是个穿衣连脖子都不露的人，我不该对情人宾馆感到熟悉。”可他依然扯掉了领巾，走到镜子前，盯着光滑的脖颈看：那上面什么也没有。  
至少应该有个吻痕——他忽然意识到——应该有不止一个，在轻笑声中，会有人在这个房间吻他，抱他，那人会挡住光，只要他伸手，只要他愿意，他会摸到毛茸茸的头发……  
成堆的信息忽然间涌入他的脑海，爆炸着从大脑轰蔓延整个身体。  
他飞快地打好领巾，盖住刚刚还傻傻观瞻的脖颈。现在他的动作沉稳而迅速，仿佛那爆炸的信息一瞬间将年龄的烙印注入这身体的每一条血管。  
——你不能再在这傻瓜宾馆浪费时间。你现在不在家，你一定要回家。  
他对自己说着，检查证件，走出门，步伐越来越快，到大厅时几乎是用跑的。  
——你不知道为什么在这儿，可艾伦不在，这一定有问题，你要立刻回家。  
前台的执行员正在打瞌睡，他狠敲男人面前的桌面，那人的头点着点着，听不到他发出的声音，更别说看上一眼。他转头，见宾馆的玻璃门大开着。  
“就当那把我带到这的人付了钱。”他极不负责任地想，还顾不上自嘲，已跑出大门。  
外面天还黑，大概三点，还是四点？他头脑里一边过着这些乱七八糟的事情，一边跑上公路，拦下一辆通往西根歇那的大货车。  
“好吧，不是我拦下的，是我跳上来的。”他坐在露天的车厢，随着货车一路颠簸，“既然司机不理我，只能跳上来，我还算轻，加不了什么负担，下车时给他留下钱就是了。”  
——你醒来的宾馆是“瓦伦丁”，你结婚了，和在那个俗透了的房间吻你的蠢小子。  
他打开钱包，思量着给货车司机留下多少钱。  
——艾伦•耶格尔。  
他想，一瞬间有些窒息。  
——他，你的先生，叫艾伦•耶格尔。你现在不在家，你要回家。  
他在货车驶过岔路口时丢下钱，跳下车——“谢天谢地，我他妈还记得这儿”——他走过桔岔路，一路摸摸索索，走向公交站，扫视站牌时，第一次有了勾起嘴角的冲动——“都是真的，我结婚了。我还记得哪路公交可以到家。”  
上公交时身后的胖先生踩了他的脚。“不过没关系，我今天什么也不会计较。”  
这路公交是今天的第一班，街上远没有什么行人。他贴着窗，看到公交车的玻璃上飞快后退的玩具店。“我去过那里。”他仍贴着窗，想寻到那商店的一点影子。  
——你有一个孩子。  
这条信息当头重击，他立刻翻出证件，盯着自己标有“beta”的性别看了又看。“是的，我有一个孩子。”他这么告诉自己——“我曾生养一个孩子”——这条认知比得知自己已经结婚的信息更让他着迷，也更令他困惑。  
“我不记得它。”  
他闭上眼，试图回忆这具身体可能体会过的，和一个孩子有关的感受。没有印象，连分娩的感受也想不起一丝一毫，仿佛它从不曾存在。  
如果那是个懂事的孩子，是个还未出生就很懂事的孩子——他听到站台名，走到公交车的门前——所以很快，很快地它就来到这个世界，我甚至还未来得及感到疼——他下了车，所有这一切一下子又真实可碰了——他。那是个儿子，是个男孩。“我能确定。”  
他走过鹅卵石铺就的小路，走过小广场的木马和秋千。  
——你有一个儿子。黑头发，绿眼睛，就像他爸爸。丹尼。他叫丹尼•耶格尔，聪明懂事，八岁，上小学。  
他的大脑飞快地运转，雀跃着去捕捉关于这孩子的一切。  
——他爱吃甜食，爱吃糖，一定要控制这一点，不然他会蛀牙。  
他看到了那片花园，和那栋白墙红瓦的双层小房子。  
——你必须回家。  
“我认得这栋房子。”  
他向这栋小屋走去，在小屋西侧的墙边弯下腰来，漆白的墙壁上有一条歪歪扭扭的铅笔线。“我记得这儿，这是丹尼，那淘气鬼，自己给自己画的身高线。”  
他轻轻叹了口气——甚至不知道自己为什么这么做

#2  
这时间一定还早。  
早晨的太阳还透着含义，他却感觉背上火辣辣的。  
利威尔估算，六点，或许七点。见鬼，他没带手表，不记得。  
但艾伦应该在家。  
六点，一定是六点。  
因为艾伦一定在家。  
利威尔找出两把钥匙。不对。他仅仅扫了一眼，就知道，这两把都不是家里的钥匙。  
“我在别处过夜，将我的先生和孩子撇在一边，甚至没带家里钥匙。”  
那一瞬间他怀疑自己出轨了。  
他不抱希望的拿出这两把钥匙对着锁孔试了试，最终在把家里锁孔戳坏前，按了门铃。一下，两下，他连续按了六下。  
很快门就开了。  
他看到了艾伦。  
但不是记忆中的艾伦。  
艾伦——如果真的是艾伦，显然还没起床，大概是被门铃叫醒，从楼梯上跑下来开门，头发乱糟糟的，来不及疏，而且长度已到了肩上，下巴爬满了胡茬，眼睛，那双开门时还无精打采的眼睛，在看到利威尔的瞬间瞪大了，那里面或许有很多情绪，但有一种，他一直都认得，像太阳形状包装的暖水袋的，只追着他的关切——这是艾伦。  
艾伦的双唇挑到一半就收回，皱了皱又抿成一线。  
他不想笑。  
利威尔看得出，但有那么一瞬，他以为艾伦想哭。  
“早安。”艾伦说。  
他的声音比当年沙哑了许多。  
……当年？  
艾伦侧身，将门口空出。  
“早安，利威尔。”  
这一句话的时间利威尔想起了许多事，好像在这一句话的瞬间活了很多年，许多个艾伦在他面前闪过，他抓不住，看不清，可他的一颗心静下来了。  
这是艾伦。这里是安全的。

“抱歉利威尔，我没想到你今天会来。”  
艾伦在利威尔进门后便匆匆取了一件黑大衣披在他的背上。  
“可我并不冷，艾伦。”  
“你以为。”艾伦的有力的双臂扶住利威尔的双肩，带他坐到沙发上，“你先歇一歇，我给你沏茶。”  
谢谢，我不渴。利威尔本想这么说，他看到熟悉的搪瓷茶具，话被他咽了回去。  
艾伦走向客厅的窗，拉上厚重的窗帘。  
——你为什么在白天这么做，你没有这个习惯。  
还没等利威尔发问，艾伦已解说道：“你睡了很久，利威尔，眼睛还不能适应光。”  
利威尔顺着他的话揉按太阳穴。“艾伦，我坐了早晨的公交，我在日出时还在露天的货车上，我的眼睛很好，我知道。”  
艾伦确保窗帘严丝合缝后转过身来，他犹豫几秒，“可你的确晒伤了背，还是得少见光。”  
这或许是真的。利威尔想，披上大衣之后，背上那火辣辣的感觉消失了。  
“你刚刚说你坐了早间的公交还有货车？”艾伦在沙发对面坐下。  
他没坐到我的旁边——利威尔思量着——他这双拖鞋我也不曾见过。  
“利威尔，有在听吗？你在哪里醒来的？”艾伦看上去很担心。  
是我的错。  
利威尔一时间不确定还该不该披着艾伦的衣服。“我在一家宾馆里醒来，别笑，那里有玫瑰花和香槟酒，我回到家，却没带家里钥匙。今天早上之前的事我不记得，艾伦，我想我出轨了。”  
艾伦听到他最后一句话下了一跳，整个人前倾身体，拉过利威尔的右手，笼在他宽厚的双掌之间。“你不可能这么做。利威尔，永远不许你这么想。”  
“可我——”  
“放松，你在瓦伦丁酒店醒来的，不是吗？出酒店时你总记得它的名字吧？你见过有香槟和玫瑰的房间，和我，你和我去的，我这不懂浪漫的人曾在那俗套的房间里向你求婚。”  
利威尔试着放松，再次去想那家酒店。是曾经有那么一个晚上的，他抱怨香皂泡沫到处都是，抱怨蜡烛的香味呛人，对方开玩笑说让他放松又不是去做报告……艾伦，他和艾伦在那里。那个艾伦有着爽利的短发和碧绿的双眼。  
“你记得吧，利威尔？”艾伦屏住呼吸问他。  
“我记得。”利威尔点头——我怎么会忘了这个。  
“你那天答应我了，但说实话我做的不对，至少是不好。我不该带你去酒店。我以为与其自己笨手笨脚，不如请人家帮忙布置一个浪漫点的地方。可我早该知道你不喜欢，你潜意识里一直不喜欢。你第二天醒来时以为自己在乱搞或是被绑架，那是轻微的幻觉，就像你今天醒来以为自己出轨，都不是真的。是我不对，本来只想让你放松一下。你从来不和人出去，只有我，我追到你时你已经——”  
“已经不算年轻了，我知道。”利威尔轻笑，“我记得，艾伦，你比我小七岁。风云公子，傻头傻脑地去找老古董教员。”  
“可是艾伦，昨天夜里我和谁去的那里？你和孩子还在家里，我和谁去的那个地方？”  
“孩子？”艾伦警觉地捕捉利威尔的话语，“你永远不会忘记他的利威尔，现在听我说，没有昨天夜里，没有人带你去，你如果还在自我怀疑，就看看自己的钥匙，你虽然没带家里钥匙，也总该带了钥匙吧。我想，也许是两把？”  
利威尔重新翻出那两把钥匙。  
艾伦放轻声音，“认得它们吗？”  
利威尔盯着钥匙看了一会儿，“我和你宿舍的钥匙。”  
艾伦微笑，搓了搓利威尔的掌心。  
利威尔顺着掌心的痒意看向自己和艾伦交叠的双手。  
“艾伦。”  
“我在。”  
“我在别的地方醒来，我往这里赶，我进自己的家门需要按门铃。”  
艾伦盯着他看，眼睛不动了。  
“我没有和你们住在一起。”  
艾伦酝酿一番， “你睡了很久利威尔，你要知道这一点。”  
利威尔把手从他的双掌间抽回，“艾伦，告诉我。”  
“利威尔，你听我——”  
“我们离婚了吗？”  
艾伦的肩膀耷拉下去，他双手杵住膝盖，右手指抓握空气，看起来需要一支烟，“我认为我们没有离婚，没走这个程序。”他苦笑，“可我和你的婚姻……”他没再说话。  
我们分开了。  
利威尔盯着这个长发、胡茬，他并不熟悉的艾伦。  
我们早就分开了。  
那我们的孩子呢？  
他还记得我吗？  
我还……我还认得他吗？  
不言不语的艾伦将他周围的空气都搅得粘稠了，利威尔没有说话。  
楼梯上方传来很轻的开门声，接着是拖鞋跑下楼的响动。“艾伦，怎么了？”  
利威尔闻声抬起头。  
他见过这个人。见过这个花布睡衣，细长条，金发扎了辫子，眼睛温柔得向两汪泉的男人，这是艾伦的朋友兼同事，爱尔敏•阿诺德。不，或许他曾经是艾伦的同事，现在……现在他应该是艾伦的先生。  
利威尔脱下艾伦的大衣，站起身，还没走出两步艾伦就拦住他——这年轻人一向手臂修长，拦他不算难事——不，艾伦已经不算年轻了。这样近的距离，他才细细地看清艾伦眼角的皱纹——他也才发现，在艾伦拦他之前，自己已经停下脚步了。  
他找出能想到的最难听的话骂了自己一句。  
“艾伦，”爱尔敏站在楼梯上不动，“你张着手臂？怎么了？是……是他回来了吗？”  
艾伦转过身。利威尔注视他高挑的背影，注视他上楼，扫过他肩脊上的头发，看着这背影挡住爱尔敏的脸。  
“我知道……不不，没关系，我可以去让的地方住……你别忘了丹尼今天放学早……我很快就走，你和他好好谈，陪陪他。”  
利威尔看到爱尔敏说完便三步两步跨上楼梯，很快披着还未套袖子的大衣一路跑到一楼，这小伙子急急忙忙的，上身已经探出门去了，脑袋却又扭回来看了一眼。  
真是温和的一双眼睛，利威尔想，或许它们视力不好，他站在衣架边，爱尔敏却望向了钢琴。  
爱尔敏走后。艾伦仍杵在楼梯上，一直望着楼下的利威尔。  
“把那大衣披上好吗？”  
利威尔没有回话，一步一步走向楼梯，“艾伦，我们谈谈。”  
“好。”艾伦说得有些废力，“去我房间。”  
他在前面带路，打开房间的门。  
利威尔发现，这屋子的床由矮的那张换成了一张更宽的，衣柜由以前的两扇门换成了三扇的，只有床头的那盏灯和那张小桌他还认得。  
艾伦走向床边，将漏了缝的窗帘拉严。这动作惹得利威尔有些火。  
“因为我还不能见光？”  
“是。”艾伦沉闷的回答，“你睡了很久。”  
“多久。”  
“什么？”艾伦转头。  
“告诉我，我睡了多久。”利威尔走向小桌，背对着艾伦。  
“十年，利威尔，你睡了十年。”  
“为什么？”  
“你病了。”艾伦坐到床上，或者说他把自己砸上去，这床发出一声闷响。  
“阳光？紫外线？”  
“都不是，”利威尔感觉艾伦摇了摇头，有一阵儿他没听到艾伦的声音，过了会儿艾伦接着说，“都不是，利威尔，比那些严重，很糟糕的病。我们没能治好你，你睡着了。”  
十年。  
利威尔拉开小桌的抽屉。  
十年。糟糕的病，沉睡的病人，还不算大的孩子。艾伦这些年一定非常辛苦，他或许支撑的足够久，支撑不住时，那个善良的、温和的，像艾伦一样散发太阳温度的人，正是艾伦需要的……  
“从什么时候开始的？”  
“利威尔？”  
“你和爱尔敏•阿诺德从什么时候开始的？我睡着多久以后？”  
不可能是我还病着的时候，绝对不可能是那个时候。  
他取出抽屉里的手枪。  
“六年。你睡着六年后。”艾伦深重地呼吸。  
“你和他上床了吗？”  
“我们——”  
“你和他上床了吗？”  
“至少昨天夜里，没有。”  
“你们做过，对吧，在这张床上。”利威尔将枪握在手里。  
“利威尔，”艾伦叹气，“在你睡着后的第八年，我和爱尔敏结婚了。”  
利威尔转过身，他靠着小桌，稳稳地举起枪，对准艾伦的太阳穴。  
“这就是你刚刚在楼下不说话的理由吗，因为我们的婚姻已经结束了。”  
艾伦淡淡地望了望手枪，望了望利威尔，没有动作。  
“丹尼。他刚刚提到了丹尼。”利威尔的手指放到扳机上，“丹尼喜欢他吗，丹尼叫他‘妈妈’吗？”  
“丹尼喜欢他。”艾伦忧伤的双眼深深地望过来，嘴角向下扯了扯，“丹尼叫他名字。”  
利威尔扣下扳机。

艾伦这时站起身，他了然地微笑，走上前，抽走利威尔手里的枪，放回桌下的抽屉。  
“你背过身时从来不装子弹，利威尔，如果你装了子弹，你绝对不会打开保险。”  
利威尔真想踢他一脚。这仿佛在说，利威尔，你永远不愿意杀我。  
事实上他也这么做了。  
被狠狠踢了一脚的艾伦蹙了眉，没弯下腰捂腿，这比以前强了不少，但也缓了好一会儿才开口说话。利威尔知道自己那一脚的力度，他们都知道。  
“刚才那一枪和那一脚，能让你好受些吗？”  
“不能。”利威尔说，“但我原谅你了。”  
他从艾伦脸上看出了真真切切的懊恼，甚至有一丝厌烦，好像要把经常听到的一句话甩出脑袋。“你不该原谅我。”  
“我不想。”利威尔坐在木椅上，“但我觉得应该这么做。”  
艾伦挫败地低下头。  
“十年，我一定是一个负担，我理解你。”  
“你没有。”艾伦立刻打断他的话，“你不是负担。”  
“那告诉我发生了什么事，艾伦。我这十年发生了什么事，”利威尔观望着自己的手掌，想要从这具身体上找出蛛丝马迹，“我这句话可能自私，艾伦。哪怕是等一个睡不醒的人，只要那个人是我，你也不会放弃——你听听，这对你多残忍。所以告诉我，艾伦，告诉我发生了什么，你会和别人结婚。”  
艾伦不说话。利威尔等着他，忽然希望就此打住。  
他忽然希望艾伦真的因为配偶可能醒不过来而抛下他，而不是什么别的原因。如果那别的原因存在，一想到他这伴侣，原本会傻傻地不离不弃地守着他，他就感到一阵心酸，如果他醒不过来，艾伦会这样耗没一辈子。  
还好你没把人生耗给我，他注视着艾伦身上每一丝每一毫的模样变化，还好你离开了。  
我不怪你，我原谅你了。  
他准备开口这么说了，可艾伦说话了，“你并不是一直沉睡，利威尔，你每年都会醒来。”  
——你是……什么意思？  
利威尔紧盯着艾伦，第一次感到眼角酸了。  
“在你知道我每年都会醒来——在你知道我可能治愈的情况下，你放弃我了吗？”  
他忽然明白了。  
“这就是你见到我举枪也不害怕的原因，我一定在六年前，在你们两个走到一起时就朝你开过枪，从不装子弹，从不开保险。我一定每年都问你这些问题，你每年都要应付我——这么看来我是你的包袱了，因为你爱上别人了。”  
“爱尔敏心地善良，他一直对你感到抱歉。”  
“我知道，我们结过婚艾伦，我当然了解你的朋友。我们不是在讨论爱尔敏，是在讨论你。”利威尔疲惫地仰着头，“你为什么一定要消除我。赶出我们的房子，换掉这房子里大部分我熟悉的家具。”  
艾伦在他面前蹲下，那双碧绿色的眼睛温柔地望着他，一波一波，透着压抑，荡过来。  
“因为丹尼。”  
利威尔闭上眼睛。  
“因为丹尼不想再见到你。”  
他缓了一阵，再睁眼时是满目的灰条纹，这才发现艾伦正扶着他的肩膀搂住他的身体。  
现在这么做不合适了，他想，却没推开艾伦。  
“我自己的儿子，再也不想见到我了，是吗，艾伦？”  
艾伦没说话。  
“我儿子，他需要我存在的痕迹从这家里消失，他需要新的母亲，他需要忘了我，才能成长下去。”  
利威尔不抱任何希望——没有人比他更了解丹尼——他忽然意识到，自己在说这些时，语气早就由怀疑变成确信，而艾伦也一直担忧却平静地望着他，从未反驳一句。  
这也是真的。  
他们的儿子，丹尼，想到他就不会快乐，所以艾伦才会与别人共同生活。  
他想起来了，以往每年的聚会，丹尼都很喜欢爱尔敏。  
因此十年后的生活是这副模样。  
“我知道你想见丹尼，他昨天在姨妈家，直接从那里上学，下午放学才能回家，也可能晚点，他今天虽然早放学，但是和同学有聚会。”  
因此十年后的丹尼，在没有他的情况下，坚持上学，与亲戚和睦，有很多朋友，很快乐。  
是为了让丹尼快乐，艾伦放弃了他。  
“谢谢你，艾伦。”  
艾伦触电一样收回手，紧绷的下颌蕴含着愤怒。  
“你每次醒来，说的话都让人没脾气。”他第一次对利威尔吼出来，“你明白你在对什么样的事实说谢谢吗！”  
利威尔望向他的脸上是一张似笑非笑的表情，如果是笑，实在难看了些。  
“丹尼就是个混小子，我拗不过小孩子，是我废物。”艾伦在屋里踱来踱去，“他愿意和最能使自己舒适的人一起生活，但是利威尔，不管丹尼怎么表现，嘴上怎么说，他爱你。”  
利威尔沉默一会儿。  
“我知道。”  
“你——”  
“我知道。”  
艾伦卡壳一阵，他一直关注着利威尔，那眼神几乎让利威尔认为他下一句话便是一声询问，问自己“你还好吗”。可是艾伦没说话。  
又过了一会儿艾伦才开口。  
“要把早起那包红茶沏了吗？”  
“不，我不渴。”

#3  
艾伦端着做好的早餐出来时，利威尔正在看电视。  
他坐在沙发的一角，抱着臂，叠着腿，面容严肃，如果不是那双眼间的疑惑，仍是一副听取报告的模样。  
“现在是早间九点？”  
“是。”艾伦为自己倒了一杯咖啡。  
“CHANNEL4不是萨沙的美食节目？”  
“那是以前。”艾伦加糖的手停住了，“萨沙升职了，现在是法尔科的动物节目。”  
利威尔又盯着电视看了看，轻轻摇头，“我对他没印象。”  
“这小伙子五年前进的台里。”  
利威尔没再说话，小屋里只有艾伦放轻的咀嚼声。  
“艾伦。”利威尔沉淀了很久，“我不该打扰你的家，可我不知道我现在住哪，不知道我在哪家医院，也没有什么我还认识的人在这个城市——”  
“不用继续说了，”艾伦透过餐桌望向他，“利威尔，你是在和我说话，你不用解释的。再说，你也想见见丹尼。”  
利威尔点头，“我再次睡着的话，送我回医院好吗？”  
他望着艾伦看了会儿，直到视线有点花，才听到艾伦的回话。  
“好。别担心。”

“我想出去走走。”利威尔在密闭的窗帘边转了转，“我回来时太急了，还没好好看看，十年后的西根歇那是什么样子。”  
艾伦紧张地盯着他瞧，生怕他拉开帘子。“利威尔，我不建议——”  
“我想看看丹尼的学校，看看我住过的医院。我想见见我的母亲。”  
“利威尔？”  
“见见我的母亲。我知道她不在了。你和我一同参加的葬礼，她的，我舅舅的。”  
艾伦停下手头的事情，走到利威尔身边。  
“我和你去。”他说，取下托在臂弯的黑色大衣，把利威尔裹起来，“这就走。”  
出门时艾伦夸张地撑开一把大黑伞。  
“这不能见光到底是他妈什么毛病。”  
“后遗症。”艾伦不假思索，“你沉睡时，醒来的后遗症。”  
“每年都有？”  
“不，说实话，不是。”  
利威尔没有继续问。  
艾伦已发动了车子。他们连车也是新的了。  
“以前那辆？”  
艾伦一边扣了利威尔的安全带，一边笑，这是他今天最明快的一个笑，“那辆被丹尼弄坏了，他学驾照的时候——嘿别这样瞪我，我有好好教育他。”  
利威尔按了按额角，“得狂成什么样才能把车子弄坏……”  
“呃，他最近有些叛逆。”  
利威尔只觉得艾伦嘴中的每一个字都透着新鲜，带着陌生。自己印象中的丹尼，还是那个八岁的，痴迷于拆卸金刚玩具，每天都会跑向他的男孩。这个丹尼，这个长大后的丹尼，已经学了驾照，到了叛逆期。  
艾伦想摇上浅黑色的玻璃窗。  
“这点光总得给我，我要看的是白天的西根歇那。”  
艾伦迅速权衡，摇下窗，抓起一顶黑色大礼帽扣到利威尔头上。

“停在那。”  
“我想往前开。”  
“停在那里。”利威尔坚持说，“我不进去，我只是看看。”他在艾伦终于将车子熄火后探出车窗，压低帽檐，“那是我呆过的医院吧，艾伦。”  
“一个月。”艾伦板着脸，“你只在那里一个月。”  
“生病都不住院啊……”  
“我想你，丹尼想你，你在这里状态更差，我们把你接回家了。”  
“丹尼想我？”利威尔轻笑。  
那他后来为什么再也不见我了呢？  
他没有继续想这个问题——他想起来了，记忆中的这栋灰墙建筑，是一家精神医院。  
“我怕是成了丹尼的噩梦。”他想。  
艾伦待不下去了，“我们走吧。”  
“再等等，”利威尔不紧不慢地说，“再等等，艾伦。”  
他想起了许多事。  
他曾经在家里出过一次问题，发现他的是爱尔敏，这小伙子一边找氧气罐一边找救护车。   
很快他就转到精神医院。他曾穿着宽大的病号服在这家医院里乱窜，那红头发戴眼镜的医师只能追着他跑。  
他记得艾伦身上那段时间格外浓烈的烟味，记得丹尼总是朝他跑来，记得丹尼总用肥嘟嘟的小手搂着他，记得丹尼的哭声……  
“我有没有伤害过丹尼？”  
“你指——”  
“我有没有攻击他？”  
艾伦发动车子，灰色的建筑在视野中远去。“没有，利威尔，你没做过任何对不起丹尼的事。”  
“我生病时丹尼多大？我只记得他八岁，八岁……”  
“你生病时，丹尼五岁。别担心，这三年里，他没事。”  
利威尔想起一片模糊的幻影，稻草凉意和刺骨的疼痛，又好像什么都不记得。  
“你小时候经历过一件非常恐怖的事情。”  
是吗？那便是吧。  
“那几个歹徒应该全是Alpha,并且，可能在你的潜意识里留下阴影。”  
怎么可能，他甚至记不清那件事是什么，记不清他们的脸。  
“因为你出现幻觉之后，会向alpha发动攻击。”  
利威尔遮住额头，“丹尼是Alpha。”  
“是的，他是Alpha。”艾伦赶忙说，“利威尔，你没有攻击他。”  
“说实话，艾伦，说实话。”  
“不算严重的攻击，丹尼一哭，你就会清醒，如果你不清醒，你会攻击你自己。”  
利威尔透过看开的车窗玻璃盯着艾伦的侧脸。  
“你一直记得要保护丹尼。”  
“即使这样丹尼还是想我？”  
“他想你。”  
利威尔忽然看见了屋里那条楼梯，小小的丹尼总是站在楼梯下，一动不动地望着他。丹尼想跑上楼，又不敢，小丹尼会犹豫会害怕，会跑到一半再跑回去，可是即便这样，即便这样，他依然被接回了家，因为——  
“因为我不会攻击你，艾伦。”  
“是的。我是Beta,你不会攻击我。”艾伦握着方向盘的手在发抖，“我以为我们会好起来，我以为，我们彼此不会攻击，便总能好起来。”  
他用的词是“我以为”。  
但利威尔望着那双隐隐发抖的手，没有继续问。  
他靠着座椅，这座椅的垫枕十分柔软，他的脖子被托得很舒服，舒服到有些昏沉，但他知道自己不困。他望着艾伦开车的手臂，看到白日下这手臂上微微凸起的血管和健康的肤色，也看到那比起以前糙了不少的手背。  
年轻的艾伦有了一辆车得意的不得了，动不动邀他兜风，横冲直撞地在草原上飞奔，赶时间似的从快餐店的自助机下捧薯条，有时车旁飞过小鸟，艾伦还会吹几声口哨。艾伦口哨也吹得好听，吹的是CHANNEL 5老广播的主题音。如果哪一天吹跑调了，艾伦会将车停在路边，一般会是花坛边，然后他会低下头，会印上一个轻吻。  
利威尔慢慢地想起很多事情，他一句话也没说，只是看向艾伦浅青的胡茬，这是比几年前更加坚实的艾伦，这是儿子已经也已经很大的艾伦，这是他丢了十年，找不回来的艾伦。  
艾伦在一栋城堡状的大建筑旁停下车。  
“怎么停了？”  
“什么怎么停了？”这是艾伦第一次无论如何也跟不上利威尔的思路，“利威尔，这是丹尼的学校。他今年上大学了。”  
利威尔怔怔地盯着小城堡望了很久，严肃地回头，“没骗我？”  
艾伦苦笑不得，“你对咱们儿子如此没信心吗。”  
利威尔扶额，“他聪明，可是从小就懒，你停的这所是西根歇那相当不错的学校。”  
“那当然。那段时间他玩疯了，我用球棍削他，削，你明白吗，断了一根球棍，看他敢不念书。”  
利威尔想象艾伦追着丹尼满屋子跑的画面。“他——爱尔敏也不拦着？”  
“他才不，他拦着丹尼就没学上了。”  
利威尔笑出声。  
“别笑，我现在都在怕丹尼哪一天被开除。”  
利威尔向艾伦象征性地点头示意他不笑了，可他的双眼仍是温温柔柔地眯着，礼帽的阴影虚化了他的半张脸，漏下的阳光却柔和了他的嘴角。  
“我很高兴，艾伦。”  
“我知道。”  
“丹尼他成长得这样好。”  
“我知道。”  
“他很会玩，很会闹。”  
“嗯。”  
“我很高兴，艾伦。”  
利威尔目不转睛地望着这座小城堡，每一个黑头发的人，每一个绿眼睛的人，每一个男孩子，他都想瞧，哪一个都不是丹尼，他没见过十八岁的丹尼。  
“可是我甚至不知道他多高，不知道他的样子。”  
艾伦一直静静地停着车，直到利威尔轻轻拍拍他的手背。  
他重新发动车子。  
这一路利威尔见了很多东西，他又见到那个玩具店，那是丹尼四岁时，他和艾伦去给他买生日礼物的地方。他还见到丹尼学滑冰的小公园。见到丹尼一直想坐的摩天轮。  
他们停在了一片墓园。  
艾伦扣紧了利威尔的大衣，压好帽檐，撑开大黑伞，一同向墓园走去。  
“艾伦，我睡着的时候——”  
“我每年都来，利威尔，我每年都来看妈妈和舅舅。”  
“我醒的时候——”  
“你没有想起来，利威尔。”艾伦说，声音似乎透着一丝庆幸，“你抗拒还是什么，你没有来。”  
你在撒谎。  
利威尔想。他会抗拒什么？他怎么可能，会在仅有的清醒时光里，抗拒生养自己的母亲？  
“你不是在抗拒妈妈和舅舅。”  
——那我在抗拒什么？  
他们在两块并肩而立的墓碑前停下脚步，拨开墓碑上的积雪，在墓碑前跪了很久。利威尔头太低了，艾伦一手压着他的帽子防止掉下，一手揪着他的大衣领防止滑落，还放轻了自己的呼吸。  
我不该带你来这。  
我怎么能，带着这样的你来这儿。  
艾伦的视线从利威尔身边移开，看向墓碑。  
妈妈，我不该带他来。  
这时利威尔站了起来，艾伦仍愁苦而歉疚地盯着墓碑。  
利威尔在过于刺眼的日光下眯起眼睛，他看到不远处一座小碑。  
这一眼仿佛看到一面镜子。  
“利威尔？”艾伦站起来，他高大的身躯挡住阳光，挡住视线，“我忘了说，你眼睛还不大好，不能向远看——你没往远看吧？”  
“没有。”  
利威尔轻轻摇头。  
“我们走吧，艾伦。”  
艾伦又撑开大黑伞，将三分之二的伞身倾斜在利威尔身上。  
利威尔望了伞，望了艾伦，望向地面。  
他握住艾伦的手。  
“我想回家。”  
艾伦的声音在他上方传来，带着暖烘烘的气，“我们这就回家。”  
“我想丹尼。”  
艾伦攥紧他的手。  
“我想丹尼，艾伦。”  
他看到地面上，一条影子。

#4  
“你要先看看丹尼的照片吗？”  
这已经是艾伦第三次向利威尔提建议。  
利威尔摇头。  
“我想亲眼见见他。”  
我想第一眼，用我的眼睛看到他。  
艾伦望着钟，“六点，最晚七点，丹尼就回来了。”  
利威尔躺在沙发上，披着艾伦递过来的毯子。艾伦坐在他旁边，慢慢削一只苹果。  
“你真的不喝茶吗？”  
“我不渴。”  
“或者吃苹果？”  
“不了。”  
“有想吃的吗？我去做。”  
“别傻了，艾伦，我不需要。”  
艾伦注意到他生气了，“利威尔？”  
“讲讲丹尼，艾伦，讲讲他。”  
最后那苹果还是在清脆一声中被艾伦咬进肚去，苹果的甜香萦绕着艾伦的话语。  
利威尔总是感觉艾伦像一棵树，说话时带着风、草和泥土的气息，树下能遮阳，树下能休息，树下也是……也是安眠的好地方。  
他随着艾伦的话语走进一片郁郁葱葱的森林。森林的每一棵树，每一根枝丫上，都挂着清晨的露水，每一滴露水里，都盛着丹尼。丹尼的笑，丹尼的哭，丹尼学游泳时晒成熊猫样的脸，丹尼学车时晒伤的脖子，丹尼将棒球棍抗在肩上的样子，丹尼弯腰逗邻居家的小狗的样子，还有丹尼学习的样子，他或许像小时候那样叼着笔，或许像艾伦那样转着笔，总不会像自己那样规矩。  
他在这片满是但你的记忆森林里转了许久，直到时钟敲向七点钟。  
艾伦带着他走到门前。  
艾伦攥住他的手。  
紧张什么，利威尔自嘲，我现在很清醒，我也已经没病了，艾伦，这是你最清楚的。  
利威尔望着大开的门。  
门外走进来一个人。  
这是一个模糊的影子，灰色的影子，男孩子的影子。  
“丹尼？”  
他以为自己眼花了，便抬手揉自己的眼睛，揉到眼睛都疼了。  
“丹尼？”  
仍然是一个影子。  
这影子在门口换下鞋，到衣架旁挂书包。  
利威尔看不见他。  
他能看见所有的东西，看不清那个影子，看不见丹尼。  
“爸，您手里攥着什么？”  
幸好，他能听见丹尼的声音。这声音不算太悦耳，倒是充满活力。像，像树上的蝉，像林中的鸟，但肯定不是会唱歌的那种鸟。  
“爸，爱尔敏呢？”  
“他今天不在，他去你让叔叔宿舍，你知道你让叔叔糊涂，总有事情需要帮忙——”  
“得了吧爸爸。”  
还是小孩子啊，即使上了大学，还在顶嘴。  
“他回来了，是吗？”那影子走近了，走到艾伦身边，“您还坚持这套鬼话吗？他回来了？”  
利威尔有些生气，这小子说话语气真让人恼火。  
那影子离得他更近了。  
利威尔不生气了，又去揉眼睛，却还是看不见。  
影子在他面前探探身。  
“他如果回来了，为什么我看不见？”  
“他就在这儿。”利威尔听见艾伦发颤的声音，艾伦拽着他往前走了一步，“丹尼，你妈妈就在这，如果你想，你可以抱到他。”  
那影子向前一步，几乎碰到利威尔的鼻尖。  
利威尔屏住呼吸，他期待这影子抱一抱他，如果看不见，能触碰到也好。他想知道丹尼瘦不瘦，抱起来是舒服，还是硌人。头发是柔软，还是扎手。  
他真高啊。  
利威尔意识到。  
他长得这么高，真好。  
那影子伸出了手。  
这双手停在半空。  
“算了，”影子放下手，像是揣了兜，还晃了晃头，“我才不想听你的糊话，妈妈如果还想回来，当初就不会走了。”  
这影子离开了，他走向冰箱，倒了些东西。  
“他喝的什么？”  
“可乐。”艾伦在利威尔耳边说，“他喝的可乐。”  
“他还吃甜食吗，他蛀牙怎么样了？”  
“差点拔一颗，不过好多了。”  
影子猛地关上冰箱门。  
“够了爸爸，你别再一个人瞎说话了，今天您装神弄鬼倒提前了，明天才是万圣节呢！您想让我今天就搬出去住吗！”  
“丹尼！你怎么说话呢！”  
利威尔捏了捏艾伦的手指，“你去吧。”  
艾伦立刻望向他。  
“你去吧。大晚上的你让丹尼住哪里。”  
“他那是——”  
“这孩子说什么是什么，一定离家出走很多次了。”  
“……是。”  
“去吧。”  
利威尔一直靠在沙发上，他身边坐着艾伦，坐着丹尼。  
丹尼爱看CHANNEL 3的节目，丹尼的钢琴弹得不错，丹尼喜欢穿运动款的衣服，丹尼的声音依然很吵，仍然聒噪，可也不难听。  
这影子大概有一米八。已经是大人了，是学了车、上了大学，参加过成人礼的大人了。可这影子太模糊了，他瘦吗，还是胖？那头黑发是梳的整齐，还是乱糟糟？湖水绿的那双眼睛，是像小时候一样圆圆的，还是成了细长的？他戴眼镜吗？  
这些利威尔都想知道，也都看不见。  
他走到沙发背面，他搂住影子的肩膀，他听到艾伦屏住呼吸。  
可影子看不见。  
忽然电视里放了什么有趣的东西，他的丹尼笑了，随笑声喷出的火热呼吸擦过利威尔身边。  
他真的喝了可乐。  
他没有戒掉甜食，吃了草莓味的糖。  
他的丹尼睡觉不晚，说话臭屁成这个样子，衣服却是叠的整齐。  
他睡觉张嘴吗，蹬被子吗，会不会被自己的口水弄醒？  
他坐在影子的床边，看时针走过两个小时。  
他睡觉不蹬被子，不打呼噜，似乎也不流口水。  
不知道会不会做梦，会梦到什么，但他一直没有翻身。  
那或许他睡得很香。

直到艾伦唤他，利威尔才走出丹尼的屋子。  
他随着艾伦走上楼。  
他把艾伦按上床。  
“现在，你得休息。”利威尔不容回绝的说，“你得睡觉。”  
“可是利威尔，我明天不上班。”艾伦说，“我可以陪你说话，我可以带你看丹尼的照片。”  
“这些事可以明天再做。”利威尔句句呛他，“你长到三十多，别反而像小孩似的熬夜不睡觉。”  
艾伦给他堵进被子，靠着床头。他沉默了好一会儿，台灯泼满锋利的、满布胡茬的下颌，他忽然皱了嘴唇，越来越皱，那双唇发起抖来，最后他猛地抓住利威尔的双臂。  
“我不能睡，利威尔，我舍不得。我还想多看你一会儿。”  
利威尔的态度在他这句话之后温和下来。  
“我走不了，艾伦，我睡不着，还有明天呢。明天是万圣节。”  
可艾伦不放手，紧紧地盯着他。  
“明天之后呢？”  
利威尔仰起头，望向天花板没换掉的那盏灯。  
“明天之后，就没有明天了。”  
他将艾伦的手从自己的双臂上掰下来。轻叹着，  
“艾伦。我不是在沉睡，你也没有抛弃我。”  
艾伦盯着他，不动了。  
“我死了十年了，对吗？”

过了很久艾伦才点头。点头的瞬间他就抽了鼻子。  
利威尔弹他的脑袋。  
“十年了，每年见我一次，还这么没出息？”  
艾伦捂着脑袋不说话。  
利威尔离开椅子，在窗边蹲下，他仰视着艾伦的双眼，让那缀满灯光的碧绿填满自己的视线。  
“我是怎么死的，艾伦，告诉我好吗？”  
艾伦的身体过了很久才动。  
他走到床头那张小桌边，拉开抽屉，绕过手枪，取出一个有点儿大的戒指盒。  
“我们的戒指埋在了一起。”  
他说着打开了戒指盒。  
盒子里是一枚子弹。  
子弹在灯光下打着滚，落到利威尔手心。  
利威尔恍惚间伸出手，他在艾伦的目光下摸向自己的后脑。  
他摸到了——  
“我自己开的枪。”  
他捧着这枚子弹，脸颊埋进双手之间。  
“我为什么这么做。”  
艾伦没有说话。  
利威尔在嘴唇碰到这枚子弹的瞬间，想起了许多事。  
他想起他红头发的心理医生微笑着和艾伦握手，说认为他已经康复。  
他想起万圣节的南瓜他们还没买。  
他想起艾伦出门前吻了他——他一定是坚信他康复了才出门。  
他想起自己拿起枪，装好子弹，开了保险，因为他必须杀死楼下的人。  
可他又突然意识到自己已经结婚了，楼下的人没有危险，那是他的儿子。  
但他早已拿起了枪，他马上就会冲下去。  
——枪在他手里调转了方向。  
“因为你爱他。”

#5  
艾伦不知所措地拍拍利威尔的肩。  
“你也太夸张了，”利威尔抬起头，“每年都会安慰我吧，还这么紧张？”  
“那是因为——”  
“因为每年你都会面对一个人，问你他是怎么死的。他每年都会见你，不能陪你前进一步，却一次次打搅你的生活。”利威尔拂开艾伦的手，“我很过分，我知道。”  
艾伦再次伸出手，利威尔躲开了，艾伦盯着被躲开的双手发愣。“你确实每年都会问。但是利威尔，我不介意——”  
“得了吧，你想说亡故的配偶每年都会回到家里，把你从共度余生的伴侣那里抢去，破坏你的万圣节，让你的儿子回不了家，这些你都不介意，你在逼我自责——我忘了，”他忽然停住，“十年前，我就毁了我们的万圣节。”  
艾伦把他拉起来，让他坐到椅子上，再抽出他的右手，拢在自己的双掌之间。利威尔这次没有躲开。  
“我们都不会介意的，我，还有爱尔敏。”他缓缓地说，“你永远在我的过去，成了那里的一部分，我万圣节见到你，不会影响我新的生活，我一直怀念你，我也会不断往前走，因为——”  
“因为我的时间是不会变的，”利威尔说，“你不该等一个永远没有未来的人。”  
“每一年你都是这么说的。”艾伦微笑，眼角耷拉着，“每一年你都会这样劝我。”  
“那么之前那几次的我说的是对的，艾伦，你值得更好的生活。”利威尔掰开艾伦的手掌，打量他的指头，他的指甲，“我记得你说你想做建筑设计，你做了吗，艾伦？”  
艾伦向他点头。  
“还有丹尼的滑冰鞋，你给他买了吗？”  
艾伦忙说，“买了，买了！他穿坏了一双，后来又买了新的。”  
“还有小狗，丹尼说过想养狗——”  
“现在他在花园里养了兔子，冬天抱回他卧室了，你看他看得太专注，可能没留意到兔子的小箱子——”  
“艾伦。”利威尔苦笑，“你难道不该向过去的回忆说再见，把我关在门外面，说‘别再回来，睡就好好睡！’让死去的人叨扰你，真的不生气？”  
“可比那些更重要的是！既然你真的已经死去，利威尔，我应该让你安心。”艾伦的眼睛忧伤地轻眯起来，“你无法安心，才会每一年都回来。我想你，每一年见到你，我都会想你。可我在你生前就没能照顾好你，我不能让你在地下也无法安眠。”  
“我的死不是——”  
“可如果我那天在家，如果我在家——”  
“你明白的，艾伦。”利威尔直视着艾伦的双眼，抵上他的额头，“我的病如果好不了，早晚都会开枪。这不是你的错。”  
艾伦闷声点头，“我明白的。”  
“我以前回来的时候会说什么？”  
艾伦搬来另一把椅子，坐到他身边，“你每次都在不同的地方醒来，一开始在我们的卧室，后来在你生下丹尼的花园，在我们常去的餐厅，在丹尼喜欢的玩具店，今年，是我向你求婚的地方。”  
利威尔轻轻点头，“我醒来的地点，在我的人生中越来越早。”  
“你会从不同的地方回到家。你记得丹尼，但你的记忆不一样，有的时候你认为他五岁，有时你认为他刚出生，今年，你记得他八岁。”  
利威尔等着他说下去。  
“你其实想起过母亲和舅舅，但你不承认他们已经死了。这样我也安心，我不用带你靠进墓地。那里，那同一片墓地里有你的碑。  
“可每一年你都会明白过来。你会问我你怎么死的。你会给自己写信。”  
“给自己写信？”  
“抱歉，利威尔。”艾伦顿了顿，“有一次万圣节我赶不回来，你遇到了爱尔敏。你没对他开枪。他看不到你，利威尔，但他知道你万圣节会回来。他尝试着和你说话，他说如果你有无法安心的事情，无法实现的愿望，可以试着写下来，如果今年没有实现，就告诉明年的自己，总有一天，总有一天——”  
“这些是爱尔敏告诉你的？”  
“这些是你告诉我的。”艾伦对他说，“我那天赶回来时很晚了，你在这张小桌旁写信。你写完信后，把你遇到爱尔敏，和他给你的建议告诉我，你请我帮你保管好信，利威尔，你对我，对你的亲人用了‘请’。”  
利威尔安抚性地拍拍艾伦的肩。  
“你每一年都在写信，因为——”  
“因为我每一年都看不见丹尼。”利威尔虚弱地说，试着笑一下，可他失败了。  
艾伦静静地陪着他，披着满室的光。  
利威尔忽然想去摸摸艾伦的下巴，他也这么做了。  
“我有没有对你说过——”  
“你的胡子很好看，你的长发我喜欢？说过，你每年都这么说。”艾伦摇摇头，“不，最初两次你觉得这样脏。后来，有一次你说你认为，这新的打扮能让我和丹尼向前，那之后你每次回来都会对我说这句话。”  
利威尔慢慢地收回手。“我想看看我的信。”  
艾伦再次走向小桌，打开小桌的抽屉——买的那年他们就叫它魔法抽屉——取出一个大盒子。这盒子红色的底色，金色的花纹，方方正正地，被他轻轻放进利威尔膝上。  
“你还记得它吧？”  
当然记得。这盒子一开始装的是巧克力，是丹尼想要的生日礼物，可他牙不好，他牙疼呢。后来他们心软了，买下这盒糖，一个星期只允许丹尼吃一颗。  
利威尔慢慢打开盒子。  
他看到四封信。

1980年 万圣节  
我其实记不住万圣节的具体日期，但是日历上总是会对它特别注明。你能明白的吧？如果读信的你，是明年醒来的我的话。  
你已经死了，利威尔。看到这封信的时候你必须明白这一点。我已经决定让艾伦每年万圣节把信给你看，你只有万圣节这一天时间，要记住，别的时间不能打扰他。你应该努力，万圣节也不来打扰他。啧，我知道，你暂时做不到，因为你就是我。  
你在丹尼八岁那年饮弹自尽，我知道这听起来很操蛋，很不负责，但你没办法对此后悔，硬要我说，也不该。你已经死了，所以千万别哭哭啼啼，别做你活着的时候都没怎么做的事。当然如果你是我，你或许不会哭。  
听好我下面的话，这很重要。现在的情况和你当年不一样，丹尼不再黏着你，丹尼不愿意再见到你——你不明白也必须理解，你不会真的不明白吧，那我来给你解释清楚，你作为丹尼的亲生母亲在丹尼八岁那年开枪自杀，那时艾伦不在家，你要知道，是小丹尼发现的你，是小丹尼抱的警，你得明白，你让八岁的丹尼，见到了尸体、死亡、和血。我不知道我死的时候是不是闭着眼睛，你读了信的话，情况允许，问问艾伦——哪怕这会让他难受，我不能接受自己的孩子看到死去的我时，我的眼睛还望着他。你的死亡一定成了丹尼心里的阴影，他才八岁，他会抱怨你的离开。我写信的时候，我也承认我很混蛋，我对八岁的孩子撒手不管。可我早晚会混蛋一次，我想丹尼活下去。   
这阴影伴随着丹尼长大，他看到你的床会害怕，看到你给他买的玩具会发抖，甚至有一段时间钢琴都不愿意弹，可是我再告诉你一句，丹尼没有真的把你扔掉，床和衣柜拆了以后堆在地下室，玩具被他收在自己床底下的柜子里。丹尼不敢想你，但他爱你。  
你可能还会遇见一个老熟人，爱尔敏•阿诺德，艾伦的傻同事，我知道他脑袋聪明，我还是觉得他傻，人傻到好欺负。你记得他，你和艾伦曾一起对他恶作剧——是的你干过缺德事。非要加一句，这闲来无事看过医术的小子给你接的生——你没时间害臊，因为你懂事的丹尼不到半个小时就出生了——你还没来得及从花园回到屋里，不能指望艾伦，那时候他很慌。或许因为触碰丹尼的第一双手是爱尔敏的，他和爱尔敏很亲。我可以大度地说没嫉妒这一点，毕竟，我活着的时候，我是他的亲妈，可我不知道明年的你会不会。  
我感谢这一点，因为死去的我阻碍丹尼成长时，他还能想到爱尔敏，他还能和爱尔敏一起生活，你看，艾伦给丹尼父爱，爱尔敏总能添上一份别的。你要记得，你在家里出过意外，那时候爱尔敏给你找氧气管叫救护车——忘了你就混球了，你还咬了他一口呢，尽管他不是alpha，但是他刚洗过澡，他的沐浴露比较刺鼻。你大概明白我要说什么了，丹尼现在成长的很好，艾伦和爱尔敏陪着他，和爱尔敏说一声谢谢，如果你办得到——这一句你就当没看到，他现在还没走，我当面和他说了。  
我猜，艾伦和爱尔敏有交往的打算。如果他们会和丹尼组成新的家庭，这会是我能想到的，最好的结果。你必须接受，你们几个的关系一直很亲密。不接受也没办法，你没有选择的权利，你的时间是静止的，不接受只能等他们都死了的时候打一架，但是，你和我会祝他们长命百岁。  
去他妈的我真啰嗦。我想告诉你的是，你在这里读这蠢信，是因为我们有相同的顾虑，我们看不见丹尼。丹尼不想看见我，如果你读了信，丹尼应该也不想看见你。  
但是，如果你看见丹尼了，别管这封信了，亲他一口，然后好好睡再也别醒。  
明年你不止见不到丹尼，你还可能发现爱尔敏和艾伦在交往，你不会哭的，但我估计你会上楼，找到枪，艾伦留着那把枪呢，你要记得，举起枪，但是不要装子弹，如果你犯傻，装了子弹，记得关保险，你只需要吓唬他一下。吓唬一下不解气就踹他一脚，别踹命根子。  
我想见见丹尼，你也想。  
如果你见到了，就乖乖休息。  
你爱他们，艾伦，丹尼。  
我爱你。  
看到上一句就撕了信听见没有，自己对自己说爱真是恶心，艾伦会阻止你吧，阻止你的话就别撕了。

1981年 万圣节  
上一个我真的和爱尔敏度过了一天，我能确定，因为我说话成倍的啰嗦了，居然煽情，内容也找不到重点。我看的时候真的想撕了他的信，你别撕了我的，把我的也撕了你就什么也知道了。  
你已经死了，利威尔。能想明白吧，想不明白是你蠢。  
你在丹尼八岁那年饮弹自尽，留给了丹尼和艾伦最糟糕的万圣节。你必须为他们越过你向前感到高兴，他们和会爱尔敏组成新的家庭，我猜，或许明年。  
不许给我不放心听见没有，和他们组成家庭的是爱尔敏，老好人爱尔敏，你恶作剧那个，卖了能帮人数钱的那个，不会接生也敢上的那个，我担心他被艾伦和丹尼欺负的找不到北。你儿子挺皮的，利威尔，别不信。  
艾伦活着呢吧？你找枪的时候别装子弹，关保险，这个总得知道吧，他活着吧？死了你就消失好了。活着的话健全吧，别踢他命根子，我猜你不会这么损。  
我看不见丹尼。你如果读信，你也看不见他。  
如果你看见了，放下信，先把这皮孩子揍一顿，揍到他哭听见没有，揍完了可以亲他。  
看到这里还有耐心往下看的话。  
你爱他们，艾伦，丹尼，爱尔敏。  
不要因为这句肉麻的话撕了信，我还没说完。  
你爱他们，所以利威尔，你要努力，努力不在明年醒过来。

1982年 万圣节  
我肯定没努力，我醒了。  
我说的没错，艾伦和爱尔敏结婚了。一般人招架不住艾伦，不过爱尔敏犯不着担心。  
我才知道丹尼曾在万圣节出走，因为我，或者说因为你，你这混球总回来，你回来想见他，他逃跑是因为不想见你。  
但是好多了，爱尔敏劝住他了，他在家里住了。  
爱尔敏现在不在——他会在你回来这天找让，让就不能和三笠去约会了，所以利威尔，看看你造了多少孽。  
你死了，知道吧。我说晚了，你不会真的蠢到还想不明白。  
找枪的时候别装子弹关保险，别踢艾伦命根子，给我记住了，记住了，省得下一封再写。  
丹尼快要高中毕不了业了，艾伦在用球棍揍他，现在，正在，丹尼没哭，不用担心，艾伦会揍到他哭的，不哭就没学上了。  
所以如果你见到丹尼了，别揍他了，去吻他。说没学上会满口虫牙。  
如果你没见到丹尼，还是影子的话，明年再醒一次。  
喂不许醒再多了听到了吗，艾伦和丹尼要继续生活，你爱他们。  
爱尔敏也总得在家里住一次是吧。

1983年 万圣节  
努力不在1985年醒来，我话先说在这，所以这个任务靠你了。  
1984年的你还是要醒的，因为丹尼马上高中毕业了，他明年上大学了。你会错过丹尼的成人礼，但他总归是个大人了，你得见见他，向他说，你高兴他成为一名男子汉。  
所以，利威尔，看不见丹尼，你也不能再担心了，你要好好睡，丹尼会好好过，他是你儿子，不会折腾自己，折腾了，艾伦的那一半基因会给他掰回来的。  
1984年的你一定又让爱尔敏没办法在家里过夜了，但是大胆地做吧，我今年向他道过歉了。今天的新闻说，明年万圣节特罗斯特有大型展出，对，十年一次还特别丑，但这傻子一直想看的那个，我和他说了。爱尔敏明年去看展出，他很开心，并为你明年和丹尼以及艾伦单独相处感到担忧。要不我说他傻，担忧个屁，这俩哪个敢揍你。  
但我和爱尔敏多借了一天，他万圣节前夜会去找让住，所以那天让还是没法约会。但他万圣节可以去找三笠玩了。  
我怕你睡过头，万圣节过了你就不能回来了，但是，或许万圣节前一天能。  
如果可以，你就早早地醒，早早地跑回来，做你想做的所有事，因为你要努力1985年好好睡一觉。  
去看看你的墓地，据说在母亲和舅舅的后面。  
非要找枪的话不装子弹，装了的话关保险，别踢命根子，我想不会有下一封信了，所以我再说一次。  
有也不许写，听到没有，你必须好好地呆在过去的时间里。  
CHANNEL4的萨沙不干美食节目了，我今天看到了，说一句，你就别再看了，艾伦的电视有点吵。看了就看了。  
我前几次大概只有一天的时间，我总是等着亲眼见到丹尼，结果我见不到，又他妈的没时间了，所以如果你还有时间，去看看他的照片吧。长眠前记住他的样子。  
问问你儿子有没有女朋友。  
看到丹尼了，吻他，说你爱他，不许害臊。  
看不到，就承认，承认你不会再看到他了。  
你要早醒一天，因为你不会再醒了。  
你爱他们，艾伦，丹尼，爱尔敏。  
所以请你做到这一点。  
每年在这里给你写信很累，我死了这么多年字也丑了。  
我困了，也累了，请你明年见到丹尼。  
祝愿你明年见到丹尼。  
我不对你说肉麻的话，我说一句早晚都得和你说的话。  
晚安。

利威尔将四封信叠整齐，放到盒子里。  
艾伦将笔递给他。  
“不，”利威尔摇摇头，“我不会再写了。”  
艾伦的声音有些涩，“可是你还没见到丹尼。”  
“带我看看他的照片，艾伦。”利威尔说，“他明年就是大人了，我可不愿意再做他的跟屁虫。”  
他随着艾伦趴下来，取出床下的小箱子。两个人就这么趴在地板上，肩挨着肩，足并着足。  
“这是他十岁的时候，学滑冰，差点掉门牙。”  
还很矮的丹尼颤颤巍巍地站在冰面上，冲相机比了冒傻气的耶。  
“这是他十一岁，换装舞会。”  
相片上是黑巫婆丹尼。  
“这是他十二岁，舔冰糕，差点粘牙，多大了还办这种事。”  
丹尼皱着眉，舌头红红的，粘在淡蓝色的冰棍上。  
“这是他十四岁，在花园摔了四脚朝天，我偷拍下来了。”  
“这是……”  
“这是他……”  
“这是他十八岁生日。”  
长大的丹尼，戴着不知从何处租来的，皱巴巴的成人礼帽，坐在餐桌中间，笑得露出了八颗牙齿。艾伦搂着他的肩，爱尔敏的头发和脸全被丹尼抹满了奶油。  
“照相的人是我妈妈。”  
利威尔轻轻摩挲这张照片。  
十八岁的丹尼，高个子，挺白，黑头发翘着，总是梳不整齐，面容却算好看，鼻子和下巴都太过锋利，眼睛倒像小时候一样圆圆的，他很开心，很可爱。  
“丹尼。”  
他想去亲吻这张照片。  
他最后什么也没做。

丹尼一大早就出门了。  
“万圣节出哪门子门。”艾伦寻思着，恍然大悟，“他好像和我说今天去见女友来着？”  
“女友？”  
“朱莉，同班的，妈妈是他们大学的女神教授，爸爸是个巫婆。”艾伦呲牙，“别担心，他晚上回来。”  
“你是什么时候，”利威尔扬起头，在万圣节这天，坦然地站到阳光下，“是什么时候发现只有你能看见我的？”  
“第二年吧，别人看不见你。”艾伦说，“利威尔，我是和你最亲密，基因发生交汇的人，如果我能看见你，丹尼作为你的血亲，只要他想，他就会看见你。”  
利威尔没有继续说话。  
他走向花园，在小院子的长凳上坐下。  
花园里一片残雪，早没有花。院中的老树还在。  
“当初我们因为这花园，执意要买这栋屋子，差点就喝西北风去了。”  
艾伦笑着，坐到他的身边。  
“就在那，”利威尔指着大树的树根，“就在那，丹尼出生。”  
那本该是一个给鲜花剪枝的寻常午后，爱尔敏烤了南瓜饼带过来，他们还约了让和三笠。结果那剪刀刚拿在手里没多久，小丹尼就等不及了。艾伦夺过他的剪子之后就紧张地不知道怎么办好，爱尔敏看过一点乱七八糟的书，强装镇定地砰地放下篮子，把南瓜饼往利威尔嘴里塞，说医院的车还来不了，长期战斗要补充体力。结果只有半个小时，半个小时这小家伙就出来了。  
他的丹尼，沾着满身花瓣，带着清风、青草和泥土的香气。  
嚎啕大哭。

#6  
丹尼在公园旁发呆。  
接了不停呼叫的手机。  
“喂？”  
那头是火车的轰隆声，“丹尼，你在家吗？”  
“我在公园。爱尔敏，你还在火车上？”  
“办了点蠢事……这不重要。丹尼，今天是万圣节，你应该陪陪你妈妈。”  
“你也认为，他在这里？”  
那边传来捡袋子的声音，“他一直在你身边，丹尼。他一直在，每年都在。”  
“可我看不见他。”  
“你不想看见。”爱尔敏那边又传来磕到头的痛呼。  
“丹尼，你成人了，该放下了。”  
“该长大了，丹尼。”  
丹尼放下手机。  
我已经过了成人礼。  
过了成人礼就要离开父母了。  
——他一直都在，在身边。  
他突然想起，就在他发出那串可乐和草莓混合味的笑声时，脖颈间擦过的暖意。

“我和你说过我恨他。”丹尼枕着朱莉的腿，朱莉拂去丹尼头上的落叶。  
“我才八岁，万圣节，我妈妈，我妈妈就那么倒在楼上的卧室里，血喷到墙面上，他闭着眼，看起来就像睡着了，可他握枪的手那么坚定。”丹尼捂住脸，“他为什么就不能再坚持坚持！怎么就不能为了我，再坚持一下。他自杀了。自杀！”  
“其实我知道，他会在万圣节回来的事，我爸爸能看到他。”丹尼开始发抖，“我还听妈妈去世以后，医生和爸爸分析过他的病。”  
“那时候我妈妈应该是想要攻击我，我在楼下，我永远在那里等他，他只要再跨出一步，伸出手，那枪就能从楼上把我击毙——所以他自杀了。为了让我活下去。”  
“我宁可让我自己相信，他是坚持不下去，才放弃。”  
“可自从我想明白他自杀的原因，我就觉得是我杀了他。”  
朱莉吻他的额头。  
“朱莉，我很自私。我不敢抱他，我怕一但我能触碰到他，我会恨他，你知道吗，他做了所有能做的事，可一想到他死了，我就恨他，或者恨我自己。我就想，我见不到他，他就见不到我了。他见不到我，他就每一年，每一年都会回来找我，他就，他就不会真正的死去。”  
“可这样不对！我是不是特别自私，我害死他，我还要让他在那边也不安宁。”  
“我不该做他的儿子。”  
“可是朱莉，我想他。”丹尼在朱莉的怀里哭出来。  
“我想他。”  
“我想他。”  
“朱莉，我想我妈妈。”  
朱莉握住他的双手，把它们从他的眼睛上拉下来，望着他的脸。  
“见一见我父亲，他会通灵，这你知道。”

这黑衣的女巫戴着过尖的礼帽，面上有些雀斑，双眼冷漠，轻嗤一声，“朱莉给我挑的女婿居然这么大还哭鼻子。”  
“爸爸！”  
“行了，”女巫轻哼，“小子，伸出手。”  
丹尼伸出胳膊，女巫捏住他的手腕。  
丹尼深吸一口气。“妈妈，我，我其实不——”  
“你等等，”女巫打断他，捏着他腕子的手指收紧，皱着眉思索着，“你妈不在那边。”  
“什么？”  
“我说，你爹的疯话是对的，今天万圣节，你妈应该在你家。”  
“你想说的事，亲自说给他如何？”

#7  
他大叫着闯进门时，客厅里的人都愣住了。  
艾伦的小刀扎进手里，利威尔立刻起身去找创可贴，却在站起身的同时僵在原地。  
他看到了丹尼，就站在家的门边，穿着一件大卫衣，和有点肥的大裤子，黑发蓬乱地梳不齐整，绿眼睛圆圆的很可爱，鼻子和下巴过于锋利，组合在一起却又顺眼了，一米八的大个子的，成年了的，他找了十年的丹尼。  
丹尼望见了他去世的母亲。  
白衬衫，黑长裤，领巾，老古董的装束，披着艾伦的一件大花外套，看起来有些滑稽。母亲手边的南瓜灯，大概有五个是他刻的，因为母亲的南瓜灯总是把嘴巴刻歪。  
他看到利威尔目不转睛地望着自己，“你刚刚叫我什么，丹尼？”  
他心里涌起一阵浓郁的难过，朝利威尔奔去，滑到他面前，跪在沙发边，“对不起！”  
利威尔和艾伦吓了一跳，地面上一下跪了三个人。  
“丹尼！”  
“怎么了这是——”  
“我知道你在这，每个万圣节我都知道！可我……我不敢看见你……我怕我看见你以后，就再也见不到你了……对不起妈妈，我不是恨你，你已经坚持很久了，你已经让我的生命陪着我了，我想你……我想你! 可我还折磨这么多年！”他整张脸瞬间就哭红了，哭得太厉害，有些上气不接下气，“对不起……对不起妈妈……我想你……我爱你！”  
他这一出可忙坏了利威尔，扯了一坨纸巾也堵不上他的眼泪，左手还拿着纸，右手就已把身上的外套脱下来往丹尼身上罩，一边想把这痛哭的孩子从地上拉起。  
“丹尼，穿上，别感冒，你先起来……操，你太重……听话，先起来。”  
他从地上起来，和利威尔一起跌进沙发，双手拽得利威尔肩膀发痛。  
“我爱你妈妈……我爱你妈妈……”  
利威尔手足无措地拍拍他，“我在这。”  
“你看到我了也不能急着走！”  
利威尔吻他的额发，“我在这儿呢。别怕，丹尼，我爱你。”  
他搂紧男孩高瘦的身体。

#8  
卡露拉是抱着纸箱子来到门前的。  
艾伦一愣，“爸？妈？”  
卡露拉擦擦眼睛，“我们把这个给你。”  
他打开纸箱。  
“你还记得我沉迷织围巾那几年，我给你们织了很多很多条。从小丹尼七岁到他十八岁，从你二十八岁到三十九岁，从……利威尔三十五岁到他四十六岁。”她取出箱子里的十一条围巾，“那孩子去了以后我就把他们锁起来，没舍得烧。他三十五岁和三十六岁那两条，你这个糊涂蛋又忘了取……我大概是老糊涂了，可你说那孩子每年万圣节都在，每年都在，我就想丹尼上大学这年也在吧，万一丹尼长大了他就走了呢，我就……艾伦，如果那孩子在的话，我想把围巾给他戴上。”  
“他在这呢，妈妈。”卡露拉看向艾伦指着的空气，“他在哪儿？”  
“在这儿，在您面前。”  
卡露拉捧起围巾，“我松手，他能接住吗？”  
“能，他都能接住。”  
“这是三十五，黑色的。这是三十六，紫色的，这是三十七……这哪里接住了呀，都掉到地上了，这是四十五，红色的，这是四十六，是白色的。”  
卡露拉摇摇头，“这下都脏了，那孩子大概不喜欢。”  
“他喜欢。”艾伦说，“他很喜欢。”  
卡露拉这才觉得这一屋爷俩的表情都不大对。  
“这是怎么了？怎么……哭成这个样子？”  
“我看见他了，”丹尼小心翼翼地避开围巾，走过来，“我看见他了，奶奶，我看见我妈妈了！、”  
卡露拉一愣，飞快一抹眼睛，拉着格里沙，笑着，“那我们两个取做饭，你看你们几个糊涂蛋万圣节的饭都没做，你们和那孩子好好聊聊，好好聊聊……”  
利威尔的双脚边上是十一条围巾，卡露拉离他太远了，等他伸出手时，好多已经落下了。  
艾伦轻轻地呼吸。  
他现在问他了：“你还好吗？”  
利威尔没有说话。  
他蹲下来，一条一条地捡起围巾，一条一条地把它们围上。  
把自己围成小小的一团花疙瘩。

他不饿，但他闻到了满室的香气，  
他看到了丹尼曾锁起来的，从小到大的美术画，画的全部都是他。  
他长皱纹的样子，戴上老花镜的样子，驼背的样子，秃头的样子。  
丹尼画了六十四张画，他在丹尼的画里，活到了一百岁。  
他们看了CHANEL3直播的万圣节展览，爱尔敏的帽子被吹飞得高高的，成了展览的大风景。  
他在老爵士唱片中与艾伦跳了一只舞。  
甚至偷偷在艾伦唇上印了一个吻。  
他围着十一条围巾，在丹尼和艾伦，在格里沙和卡露拉的陪伴下，躺在沙发上。  
他的艾伦为他盖好被子，理好被角。  
“我困了，艾伦。”  
艾伦吻了他。  
丹尼拥抱他，吻了他的眼睛。  
“Night，mum.”  
利威尔在许多盏歪嘴的、大小眼的、各式各样的南瓜灯下，在那两双漂亮的湖水绿的陪伴下，静静地闭上眼。

I love you.

Goodbye.


End file.
